Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a terminal, an information processing method, a terminal information processing method, and a program.
Background
A mobile terminal registers to a server a message that prompts a user to take action when the mobile terminal is present at a predetermined time and at a designated position. The mobile terminal transmits position information received by a GPS (Global Positioning System) to the server. The position information includes time information indicating the time at which the position information is acquired. The server uses the information sent by the mobile terminal and determines a position where the mobile terminal is present. Systems have been proposed in which, when the determined position is in a predetermined distance range of the registered designated position and the time information included in the position information is in a predetermined time range that includes the predetermined time, a reminder is sent from the server to the mobile terminal (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4408335). The reminder is a message, for example, that notifies a user of a schedule at a preset time.